User blog:DA151874/FNAF Daily Newspaper!
Oct 25 2014: The phone guy is back! Oct 26 2014: BREAKING NEWS! Chica now only goes to the Right and Bonnie only goes to the left! Oct 27 2014: Bonnie, calm down! Keep you head on! Or at least your face! Oct 28 2014: *ring* *ring *ring* Hello? Uhm, I found this picture in the dump..... It might be of u--- ZZZZZZZBYGBSKGVFVCJGFCY V Oct 29 2014: Don't get TOO cocky, Starfox. Night 2 has been added! Oct 30 2014: It's almost Halloween. Wouldn't it be fun if there was a bat in my game? Well, yeah, I guess. Oct 31 2014: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Foxy and Bonnie say that too! They last minute changed their Halloween costumes. Weird, huh? Nov 1 2014: Big News: Speculation overflow has been reported NOW! Nov 2 2014: Whoa now! Bonnie malfunctioned and ended up being faster than foxy! This has been dealt with. Nov 3 2014: HEheeheheheheehehehehehehehehehehehe..... (Guys, dash has been acting weird.....) Nov 4 2014: LEASERER DTEA SI HSURTHYAD Nov 5 2014: V0.2 IS Coming soon! Don't worry! Nov 6 2014: Dawn of the final day: 24 Hours remain Nov 7 2014: YOU WLL KNOW Nov 8 2014: THE JOY OF CREATION Nov 9 2014: The release of V0.2 is upon us! https://www.mediafire.com/?ahrwd99daj5e9qz Nov 10 2014: Happy FNAF2 Day~ Nov 11 2014: I would like to officially reveal a new game mode, FNAF 2! It's FNAF 2 in Top Down style. 5 Nights, New map, new everything. And yes, every animatronic from that game will be featured. When should you expect it? Night 1 on V0.4. Nov 12 2014: Let's take some time to remember the old animatronics and all the pain 20/20/20/20 caused us....... Nov 13 2014: I would like officially reveal something new about FNaF 2 Mode! The characters will be referred to as ____ 2.0. With that being said, Bonnie 2.0 is officially confirmed! You can play against him in V0.2 by pressing 2 but Now he has some special properties, such as only going through the Right Air vent and traveling slowly. Nov 14 2014: The Puppet is officially back! But what does he do this time? He actually acts like a normal animatronic, but is very fast. Also, Look at DN Oct 28, it shows/says that 2.0 mode is confirmed. Nov 14 2014: Prepare for a trailer tomorrow! Nov 15 2014: The trailer, as promised. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqPDwAAXCig&feature=youtu.be DAYS 16 to 20 WERE SPENT BEING BUSY. I'M SORRY, MORE INFO COMING SOOON Nov 21 2014: Happy ORAS day! I would like to officially reveal Mangle! Nov 22 2014: I have a fever. Can anyone fix it? Nov 23 2014: More info about this fever...... It's called the Fazbear Fever. Nov 24 2014: Custom Presets? Hm...... Nov 27 2014: V0.3 is taking longer than I excepted so here is a thing to tide you off. I present V0.2! ... .5. 0.2.5! http://www.mediafire.com/download/92bv6z190ek21lb/FNAF+TD+V0.2.5.exe Nov 29 2014: Hello... Hi... hahaaaa.... Nov 30 2014: More info abut Toy Chica... just like in the real game, when she leaves Show Stage she will use her beak! Category:Blog posts